mmechanicafandomcom-20200214-history
Eureka seveN - JayBo's review
Eureka seveN is one of those animes where story really matters, where character development isn't sacrificed for action. Not to say it doesn't have that, its got that too. It's a love story, its a mecha, and it's great. The main character Renton falls in love with this girl and gets thrown into a group of people he has idolized since he was little. Little by little he earns their respect and tryies to get this girls attention. Little by little he finds out what hes really gotten himself into. Character development is probably the best I've seen in this anime, as the characters actually progressively grow throughout the show, but you never really notice as the changes are so subtle, then one major thing happens and you realize how much has changed, and it feels like a more real progression than any other. The love story in here is really well done. Throughout the anime you get those typical "NO DON'T DO THAT, SHE'S GONNA BE PISSED" moments, and you really get thrown for a loop at the complications of this particular girl. Alot of anime have their love stories involve the guy getting the girl at the very end of the show, without spoiling anything, all I can say is that this one is different, and if you enjoy a love story, this one will have you edge of your seat. (yes for love) Now for the mecha side, the mecha in E7 is pretty outstanding, its stylized to a degree, but makes sense... in a sky surfing robot kinda way. The mecha fly using an element known as trapar, a dense, yet invisible force, almost like the wind. Using surfboard like devices they fly across the sky, either doing tricks or blowing each other up. Missile escape sequences are amazing, typical for studio bones... did I forget to mention STUDIO FRICKING BONES. yeah, anyway, the mecha is great, and animation is smooth. explosions are plentiful and their destruction is common. Now for a little humbling words, E7 is slow for the first half of the show, the first 26 episodes weigh heavily on character development and setting the story up for a high intensity change of pace. As soon as 27 hits, its almost like a whole new show. Because of this, some people may not want to stick with it, but after reading this I hope those people try it again. It's well worth waiting for. The only thing that weighs on my mind that is a negative for this anime is a certain group of kids, these 3 kids that give Renton nothing but trouble the whole show, their voices, especially the little girl, make me want to murder them, but I'm pretty sure that was their purpose, and to help Renton mature. On a side note, I have seen the English version as well as the Japanese version, and I can easily say that watching it in English is perfectly fine. They don't sacrifice anything in terms of dialogue, and the voices casted are perfect, my only gripe is the voice of that little girl, but she was supposed to be annoying. Eureka seven is an anime like no other, it has easily the best character development I've ever seen, a great story, and awesome action to boot. This is one of those few anime I've watched that earned a 10/10. "Don't beg for things, do it yourself, or else you won't get anything" - Renton Thurston 10/10 category:Review